Ice Cream and Glasses
by cresaga
Summary: Daichi, Koushi, semangkuk eskrim, serta kacamata yang meminta untuk ditemukan [DaiSuga]


Daichi, Koushi, semangkuk eskrim, serta kacamata yang meminta untuk ditemukan [DaiSuga]

* * *

.

Disclaimer : Haikyuu milik Furudate Haruichi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan pribadi.

Warning : PossiblyOOC, PossiblyTypo, shortfic, au

Enjoy!

.

* * *

"Koushi."

Daichi berujar pagi itu, mengabaikan sejenak berita olahraga yang tayang seminggu sekali serta sarapan buatan kekasihnya. Tangannya sibuk menggeledah sekeliling, sambil mengingat-ingat dimana kira-kira ia meletakkan sang benda pusaka. Mulai dari rak di sebelah televisi, rak di bawah televisi, tumpukan dokumen di atas meja, hingga di antara selipan sofa. Tapi ia belum juga menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

"Ada apa, Daichi?" Koushi yang baru kembali dari dapur bertanya heran, tidak biasanya lelaki dua puluh delapan tahun itu bergerak banyak pada hari minggu, biasanya Daichi hanya akan bergelung di sofa sambil menyaksikan tayangan olahraga dan berpindah ke kamar saat tayangan itu berakhir. Jadi, ada apa sekarang?

"Kacamataku. Kau melihatnya?" Daichi menyahut, tidak menunjukkan wajahnya lantaran terlalu sibuk memerhatikan kolong meja dengan bantuan cahaya senter dari ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Oh, yang hitam putih itu?" Koushi kembali bertanya, sambil sesekali memakan es krim dan menggonta-ganti channel.

Walau ia tidak melihatnya, ia tahu Daichi sedang menggerutu di bawah sana. "Aku hanya punya satu kacamata, Koushi. Dan daripada kau bertindak seperti anak berumur empat tahun, bisakah kau membantuku mencarinya?"

Koushi terkekeh kecil, mengganti channel sekali lagi sebelum berucap, "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang kesini? Lihat, acara olahraganya sebentar lagi akan mulai."

"Tapi Koushi—"

"Lagipula sekarang juga hari minggu, saatnya bersantai, bukan saatnya mengurusi kerjaan, kau tahu." Koushi kembali nyengir dari balik sendok es krimnya. Daichi terdiam ragu sesaat, Koushi menampilkan cengiran malaikat andalannya. "Sebentar akan kubantu kau untuk mencarinya, bagaimana?"

Dan Daichi, berkat bujuk rayuan Koushi, luluh. Ia kemudian kembali ke sofa, berbaring seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dengan paha Koushi sebagai bantalan.

Mereka berdua menonton dengan tenang dan serius, selain karena keduanya memang menyukai olahraga, tapi karena topik yang sang presenter bahas sekarang adalah voli. Dan seharusnya ketenangan itu akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir acara, namun decapan es krim Koushi menghancurkan segalanya.

Daichi mengadah, memandang Koushi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm, apa?" Dibalas dengan pertanyaan yang kelewat polos.

"Sudah kukatakan agar jangan makan es krim di pagi hari."

Koushi terkekeh, lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini. "Ah, iya. Iya. Tapi untuk sekali iniiii saja. Ya? Ya?"

Dan lagi-lagi, Daichi tak dapat mengelak dari pesona sang malaikat yang berada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

Oh, tunggu dulu. Memangnya siapa yang bisa?

* * *

"Nah. Sudah habis, sekarang bantu aku mencarinya." Daichi segera menarik Koushi sedetik setelah sang presenter mengucapkan kalimat 'sampai jumpa minggu depan'.

Koushi yang ditarik tiba-tiba tidak menepis, pasrah mengikuti arahan kekasihnya dengan mangkuk es krim yang masih setia dalam rengkuhan.

Daichi melirik, memandangi tumpukan dokumen miliknya yang berserakan di atas meja. Berantakan berkat dirinya yang mencari alat optik itu dengan membabi buta, kemudian melirik kekasihnya yang masih sibuk dengan semangkuk es krim miliknya. "Koushi, kau rapikan yang ini. Biar aku yang mencarinya."

Koushi menganguk-angguk, kemudian mulai menelaah kertas demi kertas.

"Urut sesuai nomor halaman. Dan oh—jangan sampai ada noda eskrim di sana."

"Ayey, kapten." Koushi memajukan bibir, mulai mengoceh tidak jelas setelah sebelumnya menyimpan es krim nya di tempat yang sekiranya cukup aman.

Jemarinya menari pada permukaan kertas, mengecek halaman pada lembar demi lembar dengan cermat kemudian menyusunnya rapi. Hal itu dilakukannya dengan tenang, walau sesekali kicauan tidak jelas keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya. Dan saat tumpukan kertas yang telah dirapikannya telah lebih dari setengahnya, Koushi berbalik, menatap punggung Daichi yang masih sibuk mencari kacamatanya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa Koushi lah pelaku atas insiden ini. Dialah yang mengambil kacamata bergagang putih itu saat pagi pagi buta dan menyembunyikannya di laci kamar.

Dialah sang pelaku, yang seharian ini bersembunyi dalam tampang malaikat dan semangkuk es krim vanila. Dan tidak berencana untuk mengaku dalam waktu dekat.

Terdengar kejam, memang. Tapi inilah satu-satunya cara agar Daichi tidak melulu terfokus pada dokumennya dan melupakan Koushi. Jadi, kenapa ti—

"Aku menemukannya di laci kamar. Seingatku aku tidak pernah menaruhnya disana. Apa ini ulahmu, Koushi?"

-dak. Ups.

Sepertinya sang pelaku ketahuan bahkan sebelum ia mengaku.

* * *

A.N : Mungkin terkesan agak ooc karena di canon Koushi suka makanan pedas alih alih es krim manis, tapi entah kenapa saya suka dengan ide Koushi dan es krim :'D /duesh


End file.
